Una rosa en la miseria
by Bleu-et-rouge
Summary: Jehan encuentra inspiración para escribir en una extraña y solitaria jovencita... [pequeño drabble sobre una idea que no me ha dejado en paz hasta que la he puesto en marcha, no me odien]


_"La niña olvidada que habita la noche,_

_Sus lágrimas corren al compás de la lluvia_

_Las estrellas comparten su agonía_

_Más no su oscuridad, porque iluminan"_

Jehan Prouvaire dejó su pluma sobre el papel y miró a su derecha. Una pequeña y humilde ventana del café Musain dejaba ver una parte de la oscura calle. Era ya muy tarde, sus amigos ya se habían ido y él se había quedado allí reflexionando y escribiendo.

Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, eso muchas veces le servía de inspiración para escribir, para sondear su alma y su corazón y poner sobre el papel esas maravillosas (y a veces no tan maravillosas) sensaciones que provocaba el estar vivo. Sí, Jehan estaba muy inspirado hoy…

_"La reina de las flores podría haber sido,_

_si la miseria no hubiese malogrado su destino_

_¡Pobre Penélope solitaria, descuidada!_

_Destejes y destejes el viento, sin ser notada…"_

¿La lluvia? No. Evidentemente l a inspiración de ese día no había sido causada por ella. Esa pequeña musa climática había sido eclipsada por una musa de carne y hueso, real, cercana y tangible…

Esa muchacha que solía rondar por el café, a veces hasta metiéndose en los encuentros de sus amigos, a un costado, escuchando con atención escondida tras un gorro gris, como si esa prenda la fuera a dotar de algún tipo de invisibilidad…bueno, es que sí. Todos parecían no notar su presencia en el café.

Pero Jehan sí la notaba. Notaba la forma en que miraba a Marius tras su gorro. Notaba su frescura, su inocencia, su desfachatez al compartir esos encuentros pensando que nadie se daría cuenta. Y realizaba tan brillantemente su interpretación que, efectivamente, nadie la veía, ni siquiera Marius se daba cuenta que estaba allí. Y en sus ojos veía proyectarse el más maravilloso y puro de todos los sentimientos cuando miraba a Marius, pero claro, él era poeta, observador por naturaleza y sensible.

A veces la veía en la calle, andando descalza, soñando despierta, sin miedo. Sentía que era un borrador de lo que podría haber sido de haber tenido las mismas posiilidades que él...¿Quién sabe? quizá hubiese podido ser hasta la prometida de Marius...sentía que era su deber asegurarle a todas las jovencitas como ella la posibilidad de alcanzar sus sueños, sentía que la lucha de sus amigos era la mejor forma de lograrlo, y eso le hacía muy feliz...

Ella correteaba bajo la lluvia, como esperando algo...

Sin miedo…

Intrépida.

Esa era la palabra perfecta que podría definirla. Intrépida.

_"Encandila tu belleza, aún eclipsada_

_Por la vida gris y los despojos de un otoño maldito_

_Flor marchita, sobreviviente a los desencantos del amor_

_Princesa de los cuentos sin contar_

_¿Podrías florecer para mí, mostrarme el camino a casa?_

_¿Podrá el retoño escapar de su terrible destino_

_Y de su amor no correspondido?_

Jehan juntó sus cosas y salió. Caminó unos cuantos metros sobre el café, notando como las ahora tenues gotas caía sobre él, cuando vio a su pequeña musa. La encontró sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas contra su pecho. Parecía una estatua que se esforzaba por parecer inexpresiva y a la cual la lloviznano le causaba ningún efecto. La estaba observando cuando ella alzó la mirada, pareciendo algo molesta.

"Buenas noches señorita, que tenga una buena semana. Da gusto verla siempre por el café" acto seguido Jehan sonrió y continuó su marcha.

La muchacha quedó de piedra ante el gesto del caballero que acababa de pasar. Juraba no haberlo visto en su vida ¿Cómo sabía que solía ir al café? No era posible…

Se irgió y delante de ella, en el suelo, encontró una rosa. La levantó extrañada y la olió. Parecía recién cortada, de otra manera no se explicara que estuviera tan fresca…se encogió de hombros y se la puso en el cabello. Decidió que era hora de volver a casa y emprendió el regreso, no sin dejar de preguntarse en qué estaría soñando Marius en ese momento…

Lo que ella ignoraba es que se había convertido en inmortal. Porque alguien la había visto, la había comprendido y había hecho que así fuera en las páginas de un libro. Y siempre lo ignoraría.

_"Las flores podrían marchitarse, los corazones romperse una y otra vez, pero las huellas que dejamos para aquellos que logran entrar en nuestra alma es imborrable, aquí y para siempre…"_

Desde ese día Jehan firmó todos sus escritos como "El intrépido". Cuando sus amigos le preguntaban a qué se debía, él se limitaba a sonreír.


End file.
